Princess Forster
by saddlegal6593
Summary: Sam finds out shes a princess,who has to watch over her? I was bored. just read my other stories if you don't like it. But review either way! I don't know what can happen later so rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is really weird and random, but its just randomly for fun, I might delete it if I don't get many reviews to continue because I don't know what this will turn out to be.

Samantha Forster ran down stairs, today was her 15th birthday and it was also a hot sunny day, perfect for riding to the La Charla and going for a swim.

"Ace!" She yelled as she ran towards the paddock. "Wanna go for a swim?" She was only wearing shorts and a tank top, so she went bareback.

She cantered directly into the cool waves and felt the clear water up to her knees. She heard a splash behind her and moments later a strong arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her under. The next thing she knew she was under water except she hadn't let the arm let go, she pulled it in after her. There was a second splash as her best friend Jake fell in after her. Ace and Witch climbed onto the shore looking at them splashing helplessly.

"Happy birthday, Brat." Said Jake, grinning as he surfaced.

"Yeah, its what I've always wanted." Said Sam, sarcastically. And before he realized what was going she pushed him over again and ran out of the water. Unfortunately, the water slowed down and Jake caught up with her easily. He picked her up and dropped her in the water where she had just been.

"Jake, you are a little shit." Said Sam getting up, and walking to ace, but he jerked his head up and galloped off back to the ranch.

"Oh no, this is your fault Jake." Sam said, and walked over to Witch and grabbed her reins.

"No, wait," said Jake. He ran after her and jumped onto Witch. He put his hand down to help Sam up.

She grumbled and took his hand and hoisted her self up behind him. She awkwardly put her hands around him, than took them down, but the minute he sent Witch in a canter, she replace her hands back to his waist. When they got back to Riverbend Sam slipped off before they stopped, and caught Ace's reigns before he could run anymore.

She brought Ace back to his stall and went to lead Tempest out to the river where the bridge was. Jake caught up with her.

"Hey, do you want to try riding today."

"Really? Is she ready?" Sam said.

"Yeah, better start now, that way she can have time to digest it while we are at the cattle drive." Said Jake.

"Ok." Sam led her into the water behind the trees where it was cool and stood on a rock. She stroked tempest and gripped her mane, just as she had done with Blackie many years before.

And slowly she climbed on her back. Tempest just tensed up but didn't buck or rear. Sam talked to her the whole time and Jake took her lead rope and led her through the water, tempest was swimming…with Sam on her back!

After 15 minutes Jake tapped Sam's leg, "maybe you should get off now, its time to feed them for the night anyway." He said.

Sam slid off and took her rope, put her back in her back in the paddock gave the horses water and hay and went inside. The house was quiet and Sam and Jake walked into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled multiple voices and people jumped at her from behind the couches.

Jen, and Jakes family appeared and soon the party was at full swing, and everyone handed Sam a present. Everything was mostly horsy or gift certificates to the mall.

At 10:00 the Ely's and Jen got up to leave. "Wait, Jake, we need to talk to you." Said Dad.

"Why?" said Sam as the whole Ely family looked back. Dad ignored her and nodded to the Ely family, Mrs. Ely also jerked her head upward and ushered the boys outside.

"Sam." Said Dad. "This is really hard to say, but you should know anyway."

"What?" said Sam.

"Well. Your Mom, she was not like you remember her."

"I know, you've told me before, she was really great."

"Well, that's not the only thing. She was also pretty known." He said, glancing at Jake who looked questioningly back.

"Your mom was a princess, of England and New Zealand. Her parents were each rulers from each one, so the princes of England now…are your cousins, and you are officially the last living descendent of the rulers of new Zealand so you're pretty big."

"Why are you telling me now?" asked Sam.

"Someone let slip who you were in Europe and now it will be out all over the news." Said Bryanna talking for the first time.

"Um, why am I here than?" asked Jake.

"Well, when news gets out, I don't know what will happen, could you just watch Sam…a little closer?" Gram asked.

"Yeah…" Said Jake, looking at Sam, who was looking into the fire, which was still lit.

Did you like it? I know it was cheesy… I was bored, you can read my other story, _like jelly _ if you didn't like this one, just be sure to review to this one too!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam? Sam?" Said a voice. "Time to get up, were going on the cattle drive." Sam grumbled and rolled out of bed, tripping over Jake who was bent over her, having just woken her up. He caught her and left the room telling her to hurry up.

Sam pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed her boots.

She looked in the mirror and studied her reflection. She didn't look like a princess. Weren't princesses meant to sparkle and be rich? Dad had said that there would be people coming to look for her. Oh well, she put on her hat and walked out, grabbing her bag.

"Gram, why are there people parked on out front lawn?" Asked Sam, looking out the window, a flash of light from a camera temporarily blinded her.

"Looking for you." Said Jake, coming into the kitchen. "Lets go, Sam, you and me and Pepper are going in the truck."

Sam nodded and followed them outside, people gathered around them, asking questions and taking pictures. Jake and Pepper each grabbed one of Sam's arms and led her through the crowd until they got to the truck. She squeezed in between them and looked out the window.

"Why do they care so much? Its not like I'm going to rule, I'm just like related to the queen." Sam said. Pepper shrugged and started the car, driving off into the darkness of the road. By the time the sun came up the sky was still dark and overcast. They still had and hour to go before they got to their destination. Sam looked behind her and saw that no one had followed them, they had probably gotten lost in the wooded area they had just passed and gone home, for now. Sam just stared out the window and eventually fell asleep. Forty-five minutes later she woke up with her head on Jake's shoulder. She looked up and he was looking at her. For a second she was transfixed by his brown mustang eyes and he was lost in her sea-green eyes, but then it was over and they parked in front of the other trucks that had gotten there minutes before.

"We'll be going through the mountains, so no one can find you, Sam." Said Dad, coming over.

Sam nodded and went to go get Ace. "Don't worry, everyone will lay off eventually, but until then, I'm not gonna let anything happen." Said Jake, coming up behind her to get Witch.

Sam nodded again and led Ace through the campsite to the small paddock. Today they were just rounding up the cattle and setting up camp, not starting through the mountains.

Sam helped set up tents and sleeping bags then she saddled up Ace. It was only 11:00 am and there were still the cows to get together.

"Where are you going?" Said Jake, grabbing his saddle and following her.

"Helping." Said Sam.

"They finished."

"Then I'm riding." Said Sam.

"Can I come?" said Jake.

"You're asking?" asked Sam. "That's a first." She saddled up ace and Jake saddled up Witch and they rode out into the woods.

"Look." Sam pointed to a waterfall by a rock cliff. The air around it was misty.

Jake rode up behind her and watched it. Sam got off and led Ace to it to drink. She ground-tied him and sat next to the pool around it. Jake followed suit, sitting next to her. A breeze wafted through the woods and the waterfall made gently falling noises. Sam glanced at Jake; he saw her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and looked back.

Ace cam up behind Sam and nudged her with his nose on her back. She started to fall forwards and he caught her. Sam smiled and reached behind her to pet Ace. "Hey baby." She said.

"Sam, I never knew you thought that way about me." Said Jake sarcastically.

Sam grinned and said, "cutie Jake, feeling left out."

Jake laughed and stood up. "It took us about an hour to get here loping so we should head back for dinner." He said.

Sam also stood up, caught Ace's reigns and mounted. She took one last look at the waterfall, and walked away.

"Lets just walk." Said Sam, looking around her and letting Ace drop his head.

"Ok." Said Jake. The woods were cool and even on this humid, gloomy day it was peaceful.

Review…!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to update, if you have any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to tell me, I'll give you credit if I use them!!

"Sam!" Said Jen's voice as Jake and Sam rode back into camp.

"Jen?! I didn't know you were coming!" Said Sam, dismounting and taking Ace's saddle off.

"Yeah. Ryan's here too. We figured you might want some company with well- you know all that's happened in the past day."

"Yeah, thanks." Said Sam gratefully.

Jen waved away Sam's thanks and whispered, "Ryan and I are together now!"

Sam stood up, "really?" she said, and put her saddle outside the tent.

"Yeah." Said Jen, "He and I are sharing a tent together so I hate to break it to you, but you and Jake are stuck together after all."

Sam smiled, " I'm sure it wouldn't have made much difference. Dad and pretty much everyone on the ranch think that someone will try to kidnap me or rape me."

Jen's eyes got wide. "Probably because it's true. Sam, that's not something you joke about. Everyone wants to see you, to be you. Sam, everyone wants _you._" Said Jen.

"Well it's good that we're in the mountains then." Said Sam, walking into Jake.

"Oops, sorry Jake." Sam said, and kept walking.

"No problem." Said Jake, but Sam didn't hear, she was too busy squabbling with Jen.

Jake watched Sam go around the camp to the nearby lake with Jen to get water for the horses.

"Jake!" said Grace. "Stop drooling over Samantha and find some wood for the fire."

"Yes m'am." Said Jake, walking in the woods away from the tents to get wood.

…

"Jake you have night watch tonight." Said Dad. "With…S-" he looked at Sam quickly, then looked at Pepper, "With Pepper." He said.

Sam looked down, embarrassed. Dad didn't want her far away, incase something happened.

_I don't want anything to change._ Sam thought. She got up quickly and cleaned up then went to the tent. She didn't want everyone looking at her.

When she got in the tent though, Jake's stuff was already set up next to her's, in the place of where Jen's usually should be.

She looked at her watch. It was only 9:30, but she kicked off her boots and lay down on top of her sleeping bag, not getting in it. Soon she drifted off to sleep, but woke up around 1:00. She felt Jake's arm around her waist and cocked her head to try and see his face. He was asleep, but he was holding her body against his, as though to try to protect her even in his sleep.

"Jake." She whispered. He grunted and pulled her closer to him. "Jake." She took hold of his arm and wiggled out of his grasp.

She stood up to leave the tent and get air, but felt a hand on her ankle and tripped, landing on Jake's chest.

He finally woke up, "What the hell- Oh Sam, hello. Why are you on top of me?" he said.

"In your sleep you grabbed me then tripped me!" Sam whispered urgently, so she wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"Did I really? Sorry." He said. "I know you really want to stay there, but it might be hard for me to get back to sleep." He said as Sam quickly got up and started putting her boots on.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to see Ace, and you don't have to follow me, if I get raped, I'll just scream. I promise." She said truthfully.

"That's not funny, Sam." He said.

"Oh well." She said, and unzipped the tent door. Before she closed it, she poked her head in. "I'll be fine." She said, "Remember, no one knows we're out here."

Jake nodded and put his head back on the pillow.

_I think I like Sam. _He thought.

He heard a splash and jumped up. A second later Sam came in the tent, with her back all wet.

"What happened to you?" he said.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"You know how the fence goes into the lake? Well ace pushed me in. That's all." Sam said.

Jake laughed.

"Don't look, I'm changing my shirt." Said Sam.

Jake turned around as Sam whipped off her old t-shirt and got a new one on.

"Done." She said.

"Ok, well if you're planning on sleeping on my chest again, tell me now so I can get comfortable." Said Jake.

"Shut up." said Sam, and she lay down on her sleeping bag again and eventually drifted off.

…

Review please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Ace galloped after a little calf that had strayed from the crowd. Ace did his magic and returned the baby to the herd, and then he trotted back to the back next to Silk Stockings as though nothing had happened.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Said Jen, smirking.

"Hmph." Said Sam.

"What?" Said Jen.

"Nothing."

"Ok, fine. Hey, when we get back we should go to a party, you and Jake can double with Ryan and I. Ryan's friend is having one." Said Jen.

"Jen…I can hardly leave my tent at night, why would I be able to leave the ranch when we get back?" Said Sam, frowning and looking ahead of her so Jen wouldn't see her pained expression.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot." Said Jen.

Sam said nothing for ten minutes, but after a mother cow and her baby decided to stop and sniff the ground, Ace trotted up to them again.

A few minutes later Dad fell behind to talk to Sam. "You and Pepper are going to switch places in the back of the herd." He said.

"Why?" Sam said, pulling Ace behind, and saw that Jake was with Pepper in the back. "Never mind." She said.

She trotted Ace to where Pepper had been, next to Jake. She said nothing and just let Ace round up the lagging cattle. They went that way for the next hour; the tension building between them, but neither one said anything.

"Brat, watch out for the-" Jake began; there was a crack as Ace's front hoof fell through the quicksand.

Jake reached out and caught Ace's reigns and pulled him out before he could sink any lower, but he backed into Witch.

"Thanks." Said Sam. But Jake was trying to steady Witch who had shied away when Ace had backed into her. She reared, and took off at a gallop, Ace took off behind her, trying to catch up.

"Woah, Ace." Sam said as Witch stopped a few feet behind them. Witch gave Ace a nip on the butt and he bucked. Sam flew through the air and landed unmoving on the ground ten feet away. Jake jumped off Witch and ran over to her.

He turned over and frowned. Sam was laughing hysterically. "That w-was so f-f-funny." She managed.

He picked her up and carried her back over to Ace, ignoring her protests. "I'm fine. Put me down. Now. Jake, put me down." She tried to wiggle out of his arms but it didn't work. He set her on her feet, took her face in one hand and looked into her crystal green eyes.

She kept grinning, "Really, I didn't hit my head, it was just funny." She said.

"Sam, you're not fine, you're bleeding." He said.

"Oh. I guess so." She said, looking at her hipbone, where there was a line of blood dripping from her waist.

"Is everything ok?" Said Wyatt, coming over to them.

"No, Sam's gone and hurt herself again." Said Jake.

"Oh Sam. Well you and Jake gallop ahead, its only a few miles, you go get yourself cleaned up, we'll see you there." He said.

"Oh, fine." Said Sam.

She mounted with the help of Jake, and then they galloped ahead.

When they got to where Gram had parked and set up camp they let the horses out and went into the tent. Jake got the first aid kit and quickly explained to Gram what happened, then met Sam in the tent.

"Ok, lie down on you're back." Said Jake.

"I can do it myself thanks." Said Sam. But then lay down at Jake's look.

He lifted her t-shirt up a little to see the cut. Then he washed it with water and when he tried to put anti-biotic cream on it she squealed at the stinging and sat up.

"Oh gosh, Sam, here just hold on to my arm and squeeze it, it'll take your mind off the pain." Said Jake. He quickly cleaned it and put a bandage on it. "Ok. You're fixed."

"Thanks." Said Sam.

"You can let go of my arm now."

"Right." Sam said.

"You're still holding on."

"It still hurts."

He looked at her. "Can't help you there, but I know something that will make you forget about it for a minute."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

He leaned over and kissed her passionately pushing her back onto the pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pushed herself away from Jake's face. "Hey, what'ya know, I doesn't hurt so much anymore." She said sarcastically, "Jeez Jake, you're a miracle worker, I owe ya one."

He grinned. "You liked it that much? I was only trying to take your mind off the pain." Just then there was hoof beats outside and Sam stood up slowly. "I'll go help them unpack." She said.

He nodded and followed her out.

The cattle trotted up to the camp, and Dad got off and greeted Sam. "Did Jake fix you up? He really works wonders, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he's great." Sam said, and walked away. She helped Gram with dinner, but she wasn't hungry so she went to bed early but still couldn't sleep. She heard Jake come in an hour or so later and pretended to be asleep.

She only got a couple hours of sleep and was still groggy in the morning when a pair of strong hands shook her gently.

"Get up." said Jake. "Time to go."

"I know." Sam said, pulling her sleeping bag over her face.

"Come on, I gotta change your bandage." He said.

A second later he come in with the first aid kit and Sam was fully dressed, waiting for him.

He quickly tended to her cut without talking, then grunted and left.

"Hmm, he's acing weird." Sam said to herself, picking up Ace's saddle and bridle.

She whistled and he trotted over, "Hey buddy, that's new, you never come."

She mounted and rode up next to Jen. "Sam," said her dad, "Go back and-"

"Ride next to Jake in the back?" Sam finished, cantering back to Jake's Pepper's old spot.

The rest of the day went by like any other, not much conversation and not much excitement. That's how the rest of the cattle drive went. They all got back to the ranch and people crowded around Sam and the rest of the Forsters.

"Samantha?" Said a voice. Sam turned and saw two strong men in uniforms walking towards her.

"Yes?"

"I am Charlie and this is Sean. We are your bodyguards, and I think its time you came to your _real _castle." One of the men said.

"This is my real house." Sam said.

"Well, you'll only have to stay in England for a few weeks, until the ball and until the people meet their princess. Then you can come…_home._" He glanced at the old ranch house doubtfully.

"Why?"

"Sam, you should go, you can always call us." Said Dad, frowning at Charlie.

"You can bring one person." Said Charlie.

"Uh…" Sam looked doubtfully at her family.

"Honey, why don't you bring Jake?" Said Bryanna. Jake looked up.

"Yeah, bring your boyfriend, we'll be his house later to pick you up at in and hour." Said Charlie.

And then the crowd was back, yelling her name and asking questions and taking pictures.

Jake dragged Sam to the house and all the way up to her room.

"C'mon." he said, looking in her closet for her duffle bag, and throwing it to her.

Sam started shoveling jeans and shirts into it, and ran to the bathroom to get her toothbrush and toiletries.

Fifteen minutes later she was in Jake's truck, driving to his house in the passenger seat. He got a bag together and Charlie picked them up.

Sorry its so fake and short. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey…I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I was thinking something along the lines of rich important people hitting on Sam or something, and Jake getting mad. But I need ideas! So please give me ideas for the story and I will say who thought of them if I use them, but please please give suggestions.

Thanks guys I'll try and update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Horseluvr101, Harley97 and boom-chicka-wah-wah gave me great ideas for the story/Sam and Jake so thank you.  I will try to use them within the next couple chapters, but if I don't use them, than thanks for the ideas!

………………………………..

Sam sat in the window seat of the small plane, looking out the window at the darkening sky. Stars had started to come out, but they still had a couple hours till they got there. Jake was sitting to the left of her, with his head in his hand, leaning on the arm of the chair.

A movie was playing in front of them, but neither one took notice of it. The few other important people on the plane were staring rudely at Sam, and when she looked their way, they hastily looked out the window as if nothing had happened.

Sam sighed loudly and put her hands in her lap and her head against the window, closing her eyes briefly. She felt a big, warm hand take her's. She opened her eyes, jerking her hand away. She saw Jake's hand, and put her's back.

"Sorry." She said, replacing her hands.

"Your hands are cold." He said, picking them back up.

She put them in fists, not saying anything, looking out the window again.

"Sam, I'm gonna be there with you, so don't be nervous." Jake said.

"I'm not nervous!" Sam said quickly, turning to look away.

"Ok," he said, leaning back on the chair.

Sam pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to sleep. Jake sighed and eventually fell asleep too.

Two hours later he woke up and looked out the window. It was dark outside and his watch told him that it was 10:30 at night. They were also landing and as the ground sped towards them, the lights of the airport became a blur, and with an unpleasant bump, Sam woke up to the airplane landing.

When they got off the plane a limo was waiting for them and Charlie was sitting in the front seat. The seats were leather and there was a divider between the front seat and the back, so no one could see what was going on either side.

Sam sat on the opposite side than Jake, and leaned against the door, staring blankly out the window.

_I'm not nervous. I just don't want to talk. I don't want anything to change. This is so stupid and it's affecting everyone's life._

They drove up to a huge circular driveway surrounded by perfectly green cut grass. There was a fountain in the center of the driveway and people taking pictures who were surrounding the car. About the length of a football field away there was a white fence (though it was hard to tell) that had a huge brown barn attached to it. There were horses galloping in the perfectly mowed fields, neighing at the excitement in the driveway. Charlie opened the door to the limo and brought her and Jake up to the front marble steps. He tried to block them from the crowds of people, but it didn't work. At the first step someone tried to turn Sam around to take her picture and she tripped over the step. One of the cameramen caught her and grinned, snapping her picture.

Some more people took pictures and it took them another ten minutes just to get up the stairs. They opened the door to the mansion and walked in, closing it behind them.

"Welcome to New Zealand, Princess." Said a voice.

The three of them turned around to see a tall, blond very sparkly looking woman in her mid thirties walking toward them.

"I am Catherine, I was your mother's friend before she went and met your father and married him. When she went to live on the ranch I stayed here, but as I am not the rightful heir, it is now your turn to take my place." She smiled warmly, "Who are you?" She said, turning to Jake.

"Um, I'm Sam's friend, Jake Ely." He extended his hand.

Catherine shook it and turned to Sam again. "There are plenty of rooms, this mansion runs on for over the size of the average known airport. There are countless bedrooms, ballrooms, kitchens, and so much more. I still get lost every day. Now, are you planning on having Jake stay in your room?" She asked, winking.

"Oh, no, it's not like that. Could we have separate rooms, but not to far from each other please?" Sam asked.

"Of course dear, let me get someone to take your bags." She called, "Amy!" And a girl with strawberry blond hair who was slightly plump came over.

"Yes m'mam?"

"Could you show Samantha and Jake to their rooms so I can get Jerome to take their bags?"

"That's ok, I only have one bag." Sam said.

"You only have one- goodness gracious my dear, we'll have to go shopping wont we? Are you sure that you and Jake wont be sharing a room?"

"Yes I'm sure." Sam picked up her bag and followed Amy, with Jake behind her.

They walked up a set of stairs and into an elevator, then left the elevator and down a hall and then they came to a huge bedroom with dark wood, polished floors and matching furniture with a huge four-poster bed in the middle. There was a bathroom to the side the size of Sam's room at home.

"This is your room, Princess." Said Amy.

"Thanks, you can call me Sam." Sam said, dropping her bad in front of the couch facing the TV.

"If you'd just follow me to Jake's room Prin- Sam," Amy said smiling.

They went out and to the room down the hall. It was smaller than Sam's, but it was still huge. There was a smaller bathroom but that was huge too. There was less furniture also.

Jake dropped his stuff.

"Bye." Sam said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sam changed into Pajamas and turned out the lights. She lay in bed for another hour, not getting to sleep. She stared out the window at the stars. There was no one left on the front lawn, trying to take pictures and she looked at her watch.

_What's today anyway? _She asked herself, seeing on her watch that it was Friday, June 29th. It was also 1 o'clock.  
She got out of bed and went to the huge window bench. It was pitch black outside and only the stars could be seen, shining on the mountains far, far away.

She curled up and close her eyes, wishing that none of this had happened and that Jake wouldn't have to feel so awkward here. Then out of nowhere she felt tears sliding down her face, landing on her t-shirt.

She got up and tiptoed to the door. She opened it and looked out into the hall. It was completely empty and dark except for a few lights plugged into outlets every few yards. She closed the door behind her and made her way to Jake's room. He was asleep, but as Sam felt the wetness of her shirt on her skin from the tears, she reminded herself why she had come her in the first place. She sat on his bed. "Jake." She whispered. He stirred.

"Sam-what are you doing?" He asked when she slid under the covers at the far away end of the bed, grabbing one of the many pillows. Then he saw the light reflect off her tear-streaked face. "Oh Sam," he hugged her as she lay down.

"I'm fine." Sam said, turning away and pulling up the blanket. She felt a hand on her lower arm and knew it was Jake, but she tried to ignore it, even though it stayed there.

……………

what'd you think? Yes/no/ good/bad? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar place with a strong arm around her middle. Then she remembered where she was. It was dark in Jake's room, and she soon found out why; the windows showed dark storm clouds in the sky and it was pouring down on the roof of the palace, so it was hard to hear anything.

_Well this is New Zealand. _Sam thought, gently removing Jakes arm from her waist.

He woke up to see her getting out of bed.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"To get dressed." Sam said.

"Ok, its only 6:00 though."

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower too." She said.

"Ok." Jake got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Sam tiptoed out into the dark, silent hallway.

In her room she opened the bathroom door and stared into the huge room. There were two sinks, each made of marble, there was a stand up shower and a bathtub that was the size of a hot tub, and had jets too. The toilet had its own section with a door to itself.

Sam undressed and turned the shower on. Inside there were about 10 kinds of shampoo, body scrub, soap, and conditioner. Sam chose one and finished her shower. When she got out, she dried off and dried her hair. Then she pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a simple but fitted t-shirt. An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sam said.

The woman from last night, Catherine walked in.

"Hello my dear, I was thinking you and I go shopping today, since there will be a ball tonight for your arrival. Your friend Jake can either come with us or use one of the horses and go for a ride, or he can do what ever he wants, we can pick up some dress clothes for him though, but I wouldn't figure him for a shopper."

"Ok." Sam said, thinking she would rather go for a ride than shop.

"Great, are you ready now? It will be better for us to go early because less paparazzi will follow us."

"Yes." Sam said. "Ill go say bye to Jake." And so she did, then she met Catherine downstairs.

The opened one of the big doors and someone came out behind them with umbrellas. Some reporters were there with cameras, and they asked Sam questions.

She was hurried away by Charlie, who shoed her into the limo.

When they got to the outlet, Catherine insisted on buying some new jeans and shirts for Sam too, and then they went to get dresses for the ball. Sam picked out a halter-top red dress that fanned out at her ankles in layers. The top part went low in the middle, but didn't show too much. The middle was tight and was shimmering. Not with sparkles but it just shined. The part that flowed out in layers was slightly see through, so you could see Sam's legs, but not clearly.

"You need new underwear to wear under that dress, since you can see through it." Catherine said. And they went to that section of the store.

Most of the choices were thongs, and Catherine picked out a laced red one with rhinestones.

"How about this?"

"Umm." Sam looked around for a different choice."

"Lets just get this. Now we need shoes for you." And they walked over to the shoe section. There was a pair of red 1 inch heals with straps that had silver sparkles.

"Ok, ready?" Catherine said and they paid and went to get their hair done and nails done.

They picked up the dress around 3:00 and went to get Jake's clothes.

At 4:00 they got back to the palace and changed into their dresses.

Sam's hair was up in a bun with some hair coming out in curls.

She slipped her shoes on and someone came in to do her make up. At 4:30 someone called her name and she left her room. There were crowds of people at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She went down them slowly, trying to smile but having it come out as an expressionless face. When she almost tripped she smiled a little and the crowd seemed to lighten up. Jake caught her eye at the bottom of the stairs and someone took her arm and led her to the small stage, placing a jeweled tiara on her head, people laughed and applauded. She let out a sigh of relief as the music started, and couples started dancing. She went over to a table and sat down, closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Moments later Sam heard someone clear their throat. She opened her eyes and saw a tall maybe 17 year old brunette standing in front of her.

"Hello." Said Sam.

"Hi my name is Chris, would you like to dance with me?"

"Ok, I'm not a very good dancer though."

"That's alright, I can help you." He said.

She stood up and her took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist and took her hand in his. At first Sam stumbled a bit, messing up the steps. But Chris quietly told her instructions in her ear. Sam began to get the hang of it, and was matching his pace very well. The song ended, and someone tapped Sam on the shoulder.

An average height, but taller than her, blond and tan kid who looked to be around 15 asked her to dance. He claimed to be Alex, and he was very funny, Sam felt happier with him. A slow song came on and he placed both hands on her waist. She put her hands around his neck and they began to sway. The lights in the ballroom faded a little bit and she began to relax. She rested her head on his shoulder and their bodies got closer, touching, like a really long hug. After the song ended, someone else asked her to dance with them, and it went on for all the other songs, each one with a new guy asking her to dance. One of the band leaders went up to the mike after the eleventh song.

He claimed that drinks and food were out, and that everyone could help themselves, they would just play slow songs for a while.

Sam spotted Alex among all the people and walked over. "Hey," he said. "Do you want a drink? I'm going to get one."

"Ok." She smiled.

He came back a second later, "Do you drink? They have beers and other martinis, or soda or something else."

"Do they allow us to drink here?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah they do, so you want a beer?"

"Haha, I guess I'll try one." Sam laughed.

He came back with two beers. "Lets go sit outside." He said. They carried their drinks outside, where there was a huge pool, a second pool, that was connected, had a swim-up bar on it. There were flowers and green grass with fountains and ponds going on and on. Fire flies lit up, lighting the way to a bench. There were flowers and bushes around it for privacy, and there were a few more hidden benches deeper in the bushes. They selected one and sat down. Sam leaned back and had a drink. She began to feel a warm feeling in her chest as the alcohol went though her.



Alex chatted to her about everything that he did and she talked about River Bend. She finished her first beer and put it down on a small table next to the bench. They got up and walked around to a bridge. Alex claimed he was going to get another beer and he offered to get her one too. She accepted, and he came back with another one for her, after she finished that one they wondered back into garden. The guy she had danced with earlier, named Chris was standing by the fountain with a group of guys. At this time Sam was pretty drunk and she was stumbling around. The guys all laughed at her, she stood up straighter.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Alex.

"Yup." Said Sam, she swayed and one of the guys in the group caught her. He didn't let go of her waist. "Heyyyy." He said. "where you goin babe?"

The guys laughed. "Share her with the rest of us, Jt."

"Sam?" Said a lower voice. The hands dropped from her sides and she stepped back.

Jake appeared at her side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jake!" Sam said in surprise. The group of guys around her scattered all except for Alex.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Just heading back inside, and you?

Jake ignored her and turned to Alex. "Let me take care of her now." And without waiting for a reply from Alex, Jake put his arm around Sam's waist and led her back to the bench.

"We should go inside, Jakey!" Sam said.

"Just stay here." Jake stood up and got her some water then came back. "Drink all of this then we can go back inside."

Sam took a few sips and then grinned up at him. "Jake you're a cutie." She said.

Heyyyo guys for all of my stories I need some ideas. I haven't updated them in like a year and I cant write them without you so review, but help me pleasee.


End file.
